Lovely Days
by Neko Espada
Summary: My version of Haschwald's past.


After the breakfast little Haschwald came up to his father Engel and slightly pulled the edge of his shirt.

"Ne, ne! Oto-chan. You promised to play with me today."-the boy said.

"Yes, I remember."-Engel replied, smiling to his son.-"Come on."

They headed to Haschwald's room but were suddenly stopped by Haschwald's mother's voice.

"I thought you promised me to work in the garden today."

"Eh? I did?"-Engel asked a bit confusedly.

"Yes. You'd better clean up all the garden tools. I don't want Haschwald to get hurt."-Adel said.

Engel understood that it was useless to protest and headed to the garden through the back door.

"Aw. Oka-chan is being a meanie~."-the little blondie said.

Adel pretended that she wants to catch Haschwald. The boy exclaimed joyfully and ran out of the house through the back door.

"Oto-chan, I will help you."-Haschwald said, coming closer to Engel.

"Really? Thanks, Haschie."-Engel patted little blondie on the head.-"But you shouldn't touch the garden tools.. Though, you can pick some flowers, if you want to help so much."

Some time later tired Engel returned to the house and lay down on the sofa. Little blondie quickly followed him and made himself comfy on his father's chest. Soon they fell asleep. Adel noticed that and covered them with a blanket.

On the next day it was really hot in the Quincy village. Engel and Haschwald were resting outside the house.

"What a hot summer."-Engel said tiredly, unbuttoning his shirt.

Little blondie looked thoughtfully at Engel and then poked his bare chest slightly.

"Eh? What are you doing, Haschu-chan?"-Engel asked confusedly.

"Well, Bambietta said that if I touch your chest, then you will react in some special way."-Haschwald replied.

"Wha..?"-Engel blushed.-"Oh.. You know, you shouldn't listen to everything she says. She can say total nonsense sometimes."

"Ok."-Haschwald replied.

"Who could think she is like that at her age.."-Engel thought, still feeling slight embarrassment.

Then he noticed that Haschwald feels a bit dizzy due to the baking sun.

"Let's go to the river."-Engel said, picking his son up in the arms.-"We can even try to catch a fish."

Soon the two Quincies were sitting in the boat with fishing rods.

"Hmm. Strange. It's rather quiet here today."-Engel said.-"As if someone scared off the birds.."

"Oto-chan, look!"-Haschwald pointed at some shadow at the far bank of the river.

Engel looked that way and frowned.

"That reiatsu..It's a Hollow."-Engel quickly stood up and summoned his Quincy bow.

He shot in the direction of the mysterious shadow, but looks like the enemy noticed the attack and evaded it. Engel was going to shoot again but the boat was already rocking badly from his first shot, so a few seconds later it turned over and two Quincies fell into the water.

So, soon enough Adel found two wet to the skin Quincies on the doorstep of their house.

A couple of days later Haschwald's family headed to the village square. The Elder assembled everyone there to talk about the mysterious Hollow lurking around the village.

"You can go and play with Bambietta-chan and Cang-chan while we are listening to the Elder."-Adel said to Haschwald.-"But don't leave the village."

Little Bambietta and Cang were waiting for Haschwald not far away from the village square and waved to him.

"Have you heard the latest news, Haschwald?"-Bambietta asked.-"They say that soon the Quincy King will visit our village. I wonder if he is a creepy person."

"I don't think so."-Haschwald said thoughtfully. He remembered that a couple of years ago the King visited their village as well. At that time Haschwald was very young, so he couldn't recall how exactly that person looked like. But he managed to remember the King's warm smile addressed to him and felt pleasant warmth in his heart.

"I heard he lives in the castle hidden in the shadows."-Cang said.

"Yeah. If I manage to seduce him, he will make me his Queen and I will live in that castle."-Bambietta said enthusiastically. Then she noticed Haschwald's glance.-"Heeh? Looks like someone else here wants to become the King's wife."

In the next second she exclaimed with joy and rushed away from displeased Haschwald, who wanted to catch her. Cang followed them.

A few days later, as was said, the Quincy King arrived to the village. Since Haschwald's family was in charge of village protection, His Majesty visited their house to talk about that Hollow case. At first Haschwald was shyly hiding behind Engel's back but then felt more confident and asked His Majesty some questions.

"Haschie, my dear, try not to bother His Majesty with questions too much."-Adel said to her son.

"It's all right. I don't mind to talk with my future soldiers."-Juha Bach said.

It inspired Haschwald and he resumed his questions attack. After his questions were answered, the boy felt more freely in the King's company. Haschwald went to the bookcase, took the random book and handed it to His Majesty a bit unsurely.

"Hm? Do you want me to read it for you?"-Juha Bach asked in a slight confusion.

Haschwald nodded with a blush.

"Well, it's a Daten book. Maybe it will be too complicated for you."-His Majesty said, turning the book pages.

Haschwald glanced at the pages too and became disappointed.

"Aw. This book doesn't have pictures."-he said.

"Looks like we should have taken into account the opinion of little Quincies during the creation of this book."-His Majesty smiled slightly to the boy.

On the next day Adel and Haschwald went for a walk outside the village. They headed to the picturesque place near the cliff to pick some wild flowers. Soon Adel noticed that her son looked somewhat sad and asked him what happened.

"It's because you are sulking at Oto-chan.."-little blondie replied.

"Eh? No, I don't sulk. It's just your imagination, Haschu-chan."-Adel replied, glancing away.

"Bambietta said that it's because a few days ago Oto-chan and Cang's dad were talking in some flirty way with each other."

Anime sign of anger appeared at Adel's head.

"You know, me and your father were seriously thinking about not letting you play with Bambietta anymore."

"Eeeh? Why?"-Haschwald surprised.

"She knows too many unnecessary things."-Adel explained.

"Oto-chan was looking sad.. Don't sulk at him."-the boy lowered his eyes.

"Don't worry, Haschu-chan. I still love him. And I don't want to share him with some neighbour guy or with someone else. Engel is mine."-Adel said, frowning slightly.

"Yay! Oka-chan, fighto!"-little Haschwald cheered up.

"I promise not to sulk anymore."-Adel smiled, stroking the boy on the head.

After that they continued to search for rare wild flowers. Haschwald noticed one not far away from the cliff edge and headed there.

"Wait!"-Adel called.

Haschwald turned to her but then suddenly a loud roar was heard behind his back. A moment later the boy got under the sound wave attack and started to fall from the cliff, right into the giant mouth of the Hollow. But before evil Hollow could get him, Adel appeared nearby and caught her son. Then she destroyed the Hollow with one powerful attack and returned to the safe place on the cliff.

Little blondie with anime spirals in his eyes still didn't completely realize what happened. But he managed to notice how wings made from reishi disappeared from his mother's back.

"Eh? Oka-chan, are you secretly an angel?"-the little boy asked.

"Maybe."-Adel smiled, embracing her son.

"Then I am too?"

"Sure. You are cute little angel."

"Then where are my wings?"-Haschwald inquired.

"They haven't grown yet."

"Aw."

"Don't worry. I am sure one day you will have beautiful wings."-Adel said, embracing the boy tighter.-"Now let's go home. Engel is probably missing us already."

Later during the night Haschwald was lying in the embrace of his parents and thought about today event.

"I wonder if one day we can fly all together."-he thought before falling asleep.-"Me, Oka-chan, Oto-chan.. And His Majesty too.."


End file.
